Accidentally in Love
by marcobott1702
Summary: How can such an idiot see through me? Kyoya is caught off guard when Tamaki comes into his life and breaks through his protective barrier. Dealing with his new-found feelings for the charming blond boy proves to be a struggle but as they travel through high school their relationship together blooms and blooms and Kyoya is happier than ever before.


**Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him (Kyomaki Fanfiction)**

My final spring in middle school has arrived -I am the third son of the Ootori family, Kyoya. I have been at the top of the class and am about to become the class representative for the third year in a row, this wasn't unusual, in fact it was normal. I had to maintain this standard in order for my father to listen to me. To only be a novice was unacceptable and would not be good enough for my to surpass ny brothers or to at least work underneath them. In an attempt to study one evening I was having a conversation with his sister as she once again started going through my drawers for no apparent reason.

"You're really going to impose on his vacation just to meet his father?" continuing to write with my head resting on my palm I replied.

"I'm not imposing I was invited to join him at the villa it's simply a give and take situation, Sis." I'm not interested in going on this vacation just for luxury, however there is a chance that I would meet his father, a pretigious funds manager which would be out of my fathers best interest. She sighed, turning to face me and leaned her hand on the capet to lean closer in my direction.

"Why does everything have to be so manipulative with you? Didn't you think that maybe they honestly just wanted you to come look at the stars with them? I think it's really sweet. Two young men bonding under the stars." I wrote a little more before sighing and tearing my eyes away from the book I had been writing in before looking over at my sister with an unimpressed expression.

"Fuyumi, would you please stop it? I've asked you a million times to stop rumaging through my drawers, like that." While I spoke she continued to press the clothes down on my drawer- evidentally she can't get them all back in.

"What was that? Oh- I'm not rumaging I'm just trying to organise all of your clothes for you, Kyoya." I watched as she pressed and pressed grunting and moaning as she tried to push all the clothes back. It seemed they weren't all going back into the drawer, not with Fuyumi's attempts anyway...More and more of my clothes ended up strewn out across my bedroom floor.

"It won't go back in...I. Know. It. Fit. In. Here." I interrupted her struggle as she spoke I tried to suggest a solution, still watching from where I was sat.

"Why don't you just let the maid take care of that?" She pressed harder and more noises of dismay came from her mouth as she tried and failed to put all of my clothing back into the chest of drawers. She stopped trying and gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back on heels having given up. I went back to writing not realising she was going to speak again

"Listen, Kyoya." I looked back up at her with a light hum to let her know I was listening. "hmm?" She continued speaking without turning round.

"I know dad's really strict and he puts a lot of pressure on you, but you're different than our older brothers." She turned her face round to look at me from where she was sitting. "Remember, dad doesnt expect as much from you, so its okay if you take it easy sometimes" she gave me a gentle smile. I turned back to my work.

"I know. I'll never be successor to the ootori family." she made an

"oh" As I started writing again and drifting off into my thoughts as I spoke them aloud to my sister.

"I'm not like my brothers. All they had to do was follow the path that had been promised to them, A path that keeps heading upward. Its because I'm the third son that I can't relax. I'll surpass fathers expectations of me. And I will respect my brothers and never step on their toes in the process." She watched me as I spoke my thoughts. I stopped speaking and thought to myself silently. How can I demonstrate my abilities without exceeding the limits of being the third son? I have a daunting task, I must paint the perfect picture on a canvas that has already been placed inside a magnificent frame. I was brought back to what was happening as my sister gazed thoughtfully into her drink.

"You're such a bright boy, Kyoya." She spoke to me now from behind as she sat on the sofa, hands around her cup.

"Everything you do, you do exceptionally well." She looked up from her beverage and moved her eyes over to me and took on a softer tone.

"But tell me. Will you ever be happy?" I looked up glancing at her through the corner of my glasses and the moved my face back and starred at the table before giving a response.

"To be honest, Whether I'm happy or unhappy, has nothing to do with it." I started writing again my eyes on the pages before me. My eldest brother had already graduated from medical school and was in training at the same hospital as my father. As his successor. My second brother was still in medical school and was planning to get an NBA after he graduated so he could support our brother. And then there was me. The third son. I sat at the dining table opposite my brothers with my father at the head of the table as I ate my breakfast. My brothers and father were all reading the local newspaper as I ate. Silence was in the room, no sounds. Until my father spoke, adressing me clearly.

"Kyoya," As I reached to grab a piece of bread from the centre of the table I turned to look at my father giving a small grunt.

"Huh?" He did not look up from his newspaper yet proceeded to speak to me.

"Today is the day that Suoh's son is going to be transferring into your class right? We've done business with the Suoh group for many years now, and we have a wonderful relationship with them. Competition is still a posibility, so I've been thinking, your befriending young Suoh would be in our family's best interest." He finally looked up and turned his head to face me so he was looking at me now as he spoke. "But whatever you do Kyoya, don't forget. Always keep your friends close and your enemys closer." I look at him smiling now. "Yes sir, I remember" My brothers continued to read, not joining in on this conversation. "Being at the head of the class isn't goof enough. Both of your brothers did the same when you were in school. I'm sure that you're aware that it'll take more than that to satisfy me. I'm counting on you Kyoya." I nodded in response and continued to put up a fake smile.

"Yes sir, I know that." I stopped smiling stupidly and turned my face away looking at nothing specific. I was confident that I had the ability to see through other people's facades, but that they could never see through mine. I didn't matter what this Suoh guy might be like, making friends with him would be easy. I would do anything my father wanted. I ripped off a bit of bread chewing it slowly as I continued in my spiral of thoughts. I later went onto my laptop and searched about this Suoh character.

"Tamaki Suoh. So this son was concieved while the chairman was overseas." I looked closely at an image of the boy. He had Golden short blonde hair in a side fringe, deep violet coloured eyes and soft pale skin, As i researched this boy the more curious I became.

"The chairman eventually, decided to take him in since he had no other children and he was recently divorced." And so, the chairmans lovechild becomes the heir to the Suoh group overnight. I lay back on my bed tucking my arms behind my head as I looked at the ceiling. "Well isn't he a lucky fellow."

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 2

That day at school me and the vice representative of my class were asked to show the new student, Tamaki Suoh round the school and to welcome him to Ouran Academy.

"Class representative, Vice representataive, please come this way." One of the teachers showed us to meet the new pupil. I stood in the doorway watching and looking at him as the teacher introduced us.

"Allow me to introduce you to our new student, Tamaki Suoh" The boy stood up with a smile and greeted us politely extending his hand in a gesture of kindness. He seemed friendly enough.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both."

"This is class representative Kyoya Ootori and Vice representative Ayame Jonouchi" I looked in surprise as the student moved next to me and gently grasped the vice representatives hands with a smile and leaned close to her.

"You have the most beautiful straight hair that I've ever seen, I would assume that your heart is just as blindingly beautiful as that hair of yours." To which the girl next to me turned bright crimson and turned her face away out of embarrassment with a small smile on her face and the boy stood, still holding her hand with a beaming smile. I could not understand it, he was so...different to how I imagined and he was acting so polite and etiquette. Not that thats unusual it was just interesting for someone to be this kind. Or at least thats how he appears. Maybe its a cutural difference. I unintentionally let my mouth fall agasp a little and furrowed my brows. He was definitely an odd character so far. He then turned to me and extended his hand to me politely with the same beaming smile. I have to say it was a real smile. A real gesture. From the way he was greeting me with a face full of joy I could tell, He was genuinely happy to meet me. Which was very unusual for someone of his status indeed to say the least.

"Nice to meet you, Ootori" I looked in awe at him for a while and my knees became weak for a moment before I looked at his hand and then back up at his grinning face before coming to my senses. I took on my "class representative" smile and spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine. You know if you'd like I can take you on a tour of the school?" I suggested, maintaining my polite voice and smile as I spoke. His face changed and he looked a little surprised and then his glamour-style smile returned.

"That'd be great, Thank you very much!" I finally took his hand shaking it lightly. It was soft and gentle, almost like is personality, he seemed to exude a kind nature and enthusiasm with every word he said, and it always came across genuine. The day continued and I showed the boy around the school as I proposed and we walked dow a long path together with a large arc of architecture above our heads and sunlight pouring in from the side as we walked down the cobbles between the school buildings.

"Up ahead of us is the west school building, all special classrooms are on the other side" I informed him like this in my nicest tone of all the places on the school grounds. After I had finished speaking he was looking round the premices seeming in admiration and made a noise of interest as if to say "Wow". He then stopped right in his tracks, he looked as if he had just remembered something He spoke gently.

"Oh, I forgot..." I turned to face and looked at me as I looked across at the other buildings and continued to walk.

"I was wondering, do you have a kotatsu at your house?" I stopped walking and looked at him in confusion producing a sound to certify that uncertainty.

"Huh?" As I stood watching him he grasped his hands to his chest dramatically in a grand gesture and swayed side to side dreamily with a face of pure joy and grinned cheesily the whole time he spoke.

"Oh surely you do! I think Kotatsu's are simply amazing!" He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and made a gesture like he was drinking tea with his hand.

"I've always thought it was cool that the japanese sit on the floor!" He stood up again then still with his stupid smile stretching across his face and walked slowly over to me.

"I told myself I would sit under one, once I got to Japan!" His face suddenly changed and his head drooped in sadness and his smile turned to a frown as he finished speaking.

"But at home the Decor is all western..." I lowered my eyebrows mildly dismayed and frowned a little myself. Ah so he's one of those...There are a number of foreigners enamoured with Japanese culture. I returned to my old smile and started speaking to him again whilst pushing my glasses up my nose from the centre.

"Unfortunately we don't have any Kotatsu either, but we do have japanese decor though" I gave him another polite smile but his reaction was somewhat unexpected...He squealled in terror and his entire body language indicated he was completely horrified by my last words, as he zoomed away from me with his arms around his face in shock. He looked almost paralysed he was that distressed. He immediately fell away from me, leaning on the wall with from his one outstretched arm as he lowered his head down and looked at the floor in a sort of shame. No not shame, he looked depressed he was that distraught.

"What happened? did I step on a landmine or something?" I asked in confusion. More to myself because it didn't seem that I was going to get a normal answer from this guy anytime soon. He replied from where he was stood maintaining his depressive stance.

"I can't believe you don't have a kotatsu. I'm sorry Ootori, It was rather insensitive of me to ask you that." He moved away from the wall looking at me with big sad puppy dog eyes before continuing.

"I guess your family isn't as close at they could be." He walked over to me and firmly planted his hands on my shoulders as I made confused response.

"Errr.." I had no idea how I was meant to reply to this! The situation was so odd and silly I didn't have the slightest clue what to make of this guy! His tone then went to empathic and then back to the happy voice he started off with as he proceeded in his speech.

"Look it's okay, you don't have to hide it anymore. I'm well aware that the Kotatsu is the symbol for a happy home life in Japan. Correct me if I'm wrong, but here in Japan you playfully kick each others feet under the kotatsu while building familial bonds of trust and watching costume Grand prix, Right? And of course, you also eat plenty of mandarin Oranges!" He smiled still at me, happy in his daydream before frowning once again as he came back to the topic at hand returning to his empathic voice.

"I feel sorry for you, you and your family are missing out..." His voice trailed off and he gave a look of pity to me and he looked genuinely sad. Is he serious? I honestly can't tell, he's either a complete and utter idiot or he is trying to wind me up or confuse me. Whatever his inntentions he's is definitely succeeding in confusing me. I am also started to become irritated how do I win with this guy?

"I hate to correct you but I think you got the wrong idea. If its that important to you we could always put a kotatsu in our home for you to visit?" my polite voice was used once again and thankfully what i said seemed to have some sort of effect on him and his face changed and he looked shocked again a little but more in happiness and his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly. His expression gradually grew happier and happier and the next thing I knew he flew up into the air in joy and his face was pure delight as he shouted.

"Thank you, Ootori!" He leaped on my wrapping his legs around me koalaing me of a sort and affectionately rubbing his cheek against mine, like a dog. My face was completely unimpressed and I was still unsure what to think of the conversation to be quite honest.

"You're such a good friend! You're my best friend! Hey Ootori, I don't want to be too forward or anything, but since we're pals do you think it's okay for me to call you by your first name?" Hiss eyes were still shimmering he looked so happy I couldn't understand why it was such an odd thing to be so pleased about. I tried to get him to have a logical, normal conversation with me and to try and reel him back in a little.

"Listen Suoh..." It didn't work very well and he took no notice of what i was saying and started jumping up and down and punching the air yelling my name joyously. I have to say though, despite being completely lost I found his happiness a little cute and I didn't want to stop him in his happy leaps as he shouted.

"Bravo! Kyoya! My pal! Mon ami! Yahoo!"

He was definitely an unusual character and something told me that I was going to be entangled with him for a long time. And that this wasn't going to be the first odd encounter I had with him.

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 3

Later on that evening I was studying in my bedroom once again while having a light conversation with my sister, Fuyumi, on the events of the day and the first "experience" shall we call it? with this new Suoh guy.

"My,my Kyoya; you became his best friend in one day?" She looked round at me from the chest of drawers holding an item of my clothing - rummaging through my drawers yet again. My head rested on my palm, pen in hand and eyes looking down at my school book I spoke a reply half-heartedly.

"I don't think he even knows what it means to be best friends. To be honest, I can't be positive he's fluent in Japanese" I closed my eyes and frowned, my face twitching in irritation before continuing to speak.

"Sis, how many times do I have to tell you? Would you please quit rummaging through my drawers like that?" She was then attempting to push all the clothes back down and stuff them back in. While attempting this she made grunting noises and moans in strain as she pressed down, again trying and failing to put back my clothes neatly. I watched blankly for a while, blinked several times and she gave no response, I turned my face back to look down at my work and thought to myself. Today he drew me in, he got me to play everything at his pace. Well, at least now I know he's a complete idiot. A sigh of exhasperation came from my sisters direction and she spoke with a stern tone.

"Kyoya, you have too many things crammed into these drawers; once you pull something out theres no way to get it back in!" I looked over to find pieces of my clothing strung across my bedroom floor and hanging out of the drawer Fuyumi was kneeling in front of. T-shirts, trousers, shorts, jackets, jumpers, all stretching across my carpet spreading out as you get further away from my drawers. I guess she gave up with it. I responded in an agitated voice speaking to her.

"Then don't pull anything out" My monotone voice demonstrated my lack of patience, she does this all the time. This day closed and the next one started, The new students second day at Ouran Academy. Tamaki came up to me, now wearing a school uniform with a stern and serious expression and planted his hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Kyoya. I need to ask a favour of you." I raised my eyebrow curiously. What does this idiot want now?

"I really want to go to Kyoto." My expression stayed a little confused and i gave an uncertain "Errr" as he continued to waffle on.

"I got so excited about the Kotatsu that I forgot." He took one hand of my shoulder folding into a fist and closing his eyes dramatically as his tone changed to fit his charade.

"I always said, once I got to Japan I'd go to Kyoto. The great Buddha at Nara, Goryoraku park, I want to see Shisa and Namahage. I want to see everything." He looked into my eyes, his own shining in happiness, his daydreams certainly made him happy. My expression grew more and more unimpressed as he continued in his story-telling. My face showed annoyance but I was trying to ignore the fact of how adorable I thought he looked when his eyes glistened. I shook the slight emotion off dismissing my thoughts, passing it off as his charm to lower my defenses.

"One problem, none of those things are in Kyoto." He leapt back in despair once again seeming heart-broken from one line. While he shot back a yell of sadness was heard from him. He crouched by the wall seeming depressed to say the least, as he hugged his knees and looked no where in particular. I slumped and internally groaned. He's an even bigger idiot than I thought. I turned back to him politely my tone instantly more gentle than usual to seem kinder.

"How about; we see each of those things one at a time. Why don't we go to Kyoto this weekend and then on our next school holiday Okinawa?" He turned round to look at me, still on the floor with shiny eyes - he looked like he was about to or had been crying, shiny eyes again but now in a sad way and he jumped up into the air again onto me. His legs clung around my waist and he affectionately rubbed his cheek on my own like a dog or a cat would. His mouth wide open in glee and his entire figure exuded joy. As he did all this a shout to me came from him.

"Thank you, Kyoya! You're the greatest, you're like a god, like the great Buddha!" He zipped back again away from me doing the springs of glee, jumping up and down punching his fists into the air as he continued to shout in happiness.

"Kyoya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Kyoya! Yahoo!" Again with the "mon ami" business. It's only the second day I've known him and I'm already a god in his eyes. I was on the floor supported by my hands having fallen over once he had jumped off me; watching in confusion I pushed my glasses up; This guy is such a moron.

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 4

I stood hunched over and slouched, a rucksack on my back and irritated expression on my face. watching Tamaki wildly taking photographs from different angles whilst on one of our outings for him to go exploring Japan; This time we were in Kyoto. It was exausting trying to keep up my happy face through all his shenanigans but; I tried. For some reason I just can't get my head around this guy. Before I knew it he'd completely won over our class, he was popular with everyone; they swarmed him as he spoke. Now on the beach, in Okinawa he jumped from side to side happily with a shisa atop his head; a hand on each side.

"Kyoya! I found a Namahage! Namahage! Namahage! Namahage!" He cheered the word 'Namahage' over and over as he jumped with happiness ignoring me completely as I attempted to correct him.

"No thats a Shisa." I said in a drone-like voice a groan almost audible in my speech its getting less and less enjoyable to try and work with him. Back in my bedroom once more I had another conversation with my sister.

"My, My, Kyoya, I knew I'd find you up late studying. Wait a minute, are those travel guides? Oh wow! so you guys are going to Hokkaido next?" She said in her usual happy tone as she picked up a magazine to investigate, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at it. I sat in my usual spot under the table my pen in hand as usual listening to Fuyumi.

"Thats wonderful. But if you need a guide I'm sure you could ask the family driver" A smile on her face as she spoke; Oblivious to the boiling anger I had bubbling inside me.

"Thats not good enough" My voice took an angry tone and I gritted my teeth, as I continued to speak.

"Not for this Tamaki Suoh Guy" I squeezed my pen tighter and tighter my fist shaking with the pressure. My pen snapped. A spring flew. The ink tube bent. My hand still clenching the piece in my hand. Fuyumi looked over in surprise and raised her eyebrows slightly taking her hand away from her hair. Her shock demonstrated in a small noise of confusion.

"When we went to Kyoto he said he wanted to see the Daimonji bonfire, even though it's still springtime; and as we were eating Okinawa soba noodles he tells me he wants to compare them to Shinshu soba noodles. Then, he went on about whether a Shisa or a Namahage would win in a fight." My brows were tilted downwards showing my bad temper and bad mood. I closed my eyes trying and failing to calm myself. I opened my eyes once more, it was clear in my eyes that I was full of rage.

"And then after all that...!" I thought back to the end of our day in Kyoto. We were on an empty beach, He was sat holding his kneesas I stood with a Shisa in my hands and a expressionless face. He looked over at me apologetically with those Big violet puppy eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do all of this. You're right, it's not your responsibility, Kyoya. I'm sorry I overestimated your ability to entertain me" He smiled weakly. My face was blank and the Shisa I was holding cracked in half down the middle. I returne from my memory and slammed three books down on the table. I clenched a shaking fist in front of my face in anger as I yelled.

"But this time I'm going to make sure I'm ready for anything! I promise that while the two of us are in Hokkaido I will cater to your every whim, Suoh!"

I then suggested going to Hokkaido to him whilst at school with a stupidly fake grin on my face and a handful of books in my arms.

"We're going to Hokkaido? I know you wanna enjoy your life to the fullest, but don't you think we should be spending our time studying for finals right now? We can go to Hokkaido when they're over. I think you need to start hitting the books, my friend." I gripped the books tighter growling angrily. My smile turned into a frown very quickly.

The end of the school day came and I was back at home once more. my anger now extremelu evident. Fuyumi came to the doorway.

"My, my, Kyoya. What on earth is the matter with you?" I threw a book across the room.

"THAT BASTARD!" I stood in the middle of my room panting in rage tightly grasping a travel guide in one of my hands.

"He's an idiot. I knew that. But I honestly had no idea that..." I raised my head and shouted.

"That he was such a total dumbass!"

A week earlier. Tamaki was doing dog think rubbing his cheek on my own again. and talked in glee...

"Next week lets go to Hokkaido, okay?"

I growled. My arm shook. I clenched my hand into a fist. Put my foot up onto the Sofa. Then continued to shout.

"I've never wanted to hit someone so badly, in my entire life! GAH! DAMN! I HATE HIM!" I remembered it was my father who asked me to befriend him and my anger faded somewhat. I stepped down from the sofa and put my hand on my hip and the other over my eyes.

"Okay, calm down. He may be an idiot but he's the Suoh family's heir. Getting emotional isn't going to help anything. Obviously father is testing my ability to cope with certain situations. Even so I won't forget this, you bastard." I paced up and down as I spoke to myself attempting to calm my anger as my sister watched from the doorway. Her hands on the wall and a shocked face.

"Damn you, Tamaki Suoh. You really expect me to buy a Kotatsu just for you?!" Fuyumi tilted her head and smiled gently. She thought to herself; I was going to tell Kyoya that if he can't stand the kid, then theres no reason to force himself to hang out with him. But you know, I've never seen him so passionate about anything before.

I was kneeling in front of my sofa both hands curled into fists punching the back cushion as I chanted to myself.

"Damn-You-Su-oh!" I grunted and growled as I continually hit the cushion with my knuckles.

That next Sunday.

I thought to myself. It's been a while since I've had a day off from Tamaki. I walked my hands on the straps of the bag on my back. Eyes fixed on nothing in particular as I lost myself in thought. I looked up as I neared the door to my house to see Fuyumi standing there with a polite smile her hands clasped together in front of her. She stepped to the side and glanced into the house.

"our friend has come to visit today" She said to me. I blinked a few times with a blank expression. In slight confusion I responded.

"My friend?" I walked into the living room to the sound of a piano and dropped my bag out of my hand onto the floor unintentionally out of surprise. My brothers were sat on the surrounding sofas of the big room listening to the music. I looked across the room to see Tamaki sat playing the piano with a light smile on his face as his fingers danced across the keys. His face showing content as he was clearly lost in the music. He bobbed his head slightly as he played.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" My sister spoke from beside me. I was still too shocked for words. My mouth slightly open, my eyes wide and an overall expression of surprise I listened to the melody. Fuyumi wiped a hand across he eye and spoke again.

"It brings me to tears" She smiled lightlu and I maintained my state of shock. To be honest, the first time I heard him play the piano I was in complete shock. Not because my brothers were in tears; but because without even realising it. That beautiful music had brought me to tears as well.

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 5

"Sorry for just dropping in out of the blue like this." If thats how you feel then go home, I thought to myself . Tamaki spoke gently in his usual happy voice as we sat next to each other on the sofa, Two cups of tea placed on the table beside us. I sat faced away from him at the other side of the sofa, legs folded over one another and mt head rested on my hand. Whereas, Tamaki was sat plainly legs down with his hands on his knees, his head turned towards me with a smile as he spoke. I set my polite voice in gear and begun to speak to him casually.

"So what happened to studying for finals? Have you finished yet?" He looked around the room in awe as I held my position still with my head on my hand.

"Wow...you're house is gigantic Kyoya! I wonder if this could be any bigger than my house, the one I have in France." What're you trying to say?! That you have a bigger estate? You're more prosperous than my family?! Damn you! He talked with a slight laugh and still gazing over at me as he was speaking. I finally turned round to look at him removing my head from it perch and smiling politely at him.

"Well, I don't know about your mansion in France, but I'm sure your estate is bigger than mine, right?" He made a small gasp and his eyes widened a little in a small amount of shock.

"Well..err I wouldn't know because I've never been to the main estate before. And er the second estate is small." He laughed awkwardly a little and my mouth opened a little in surprise and my face showed slight intrigue and interest. He leaned closer to me seemingly happy that I am now looking at him.

"So Kyoya, are you the successor to the Ootori family estate?" IS THIS GUY ACTUALLY TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?! I calmly replied with an awkward sigh.

"There's no way that'll happen. My brothers - they're the first in line" I turned my head away looking straight and gazed off into nothingness. My smile non-existant any more.

"I'm sure that I'll just end up working for them someday." A chipper reply came from the blonde boy beside me.

"Really? That's a surprise." I looked back at him in surprise with a grunt of confusion at what he had said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But I get the feeling you want more than that. I mean, when I look in your eyes I can tell you're not happy with your situation." I made a further noise but more in shock at him noticing my distress. He actually realised and knew that I was unhappy as I spoke. But more than that he seemed bothered by it. Or at least interested. Yes. He was a little concerned, or at least he seemed it to me.

"I'm surprised you'd give up so easily" He said gently with an expression of slight shock.

"This has nothing to do with whether I'm giving up or not" My hands clenched and started shaking, my tone changing becoming more irritated.

"It's just the way things are. You wouldn't understand because you'll become successor to you're family's estate without even having to lift a finger." I lifted my head in shock and realised what I had said. Damn it. I cursed to myself annoyed for having let my emotion seep through. Tamaki was surprised at what I had said too but still gave a response, calm and collected as he usually was. He has it so easy. He doesn't even realise it.

"It's not certain I'll be the Suoh family successor." I looked up in surprise stopping my irritated face and looked over at him, curious to what else he had to say.

"My grandmother doesn't like me. So if things stay the way they are now then I'm not the heir. I'm not anything. I'm kind of on a probationary period, I can't believe I didn't tell you that. To be completely honest with you, I'm not really all that interested in my fathers line of work. And besides look at me, I can't let these looks go to waste." He ran a hand through his fringe with a smile and chuckled a little, I watched with a sort of blank face. I have to say, He isn't lying about one thing there I thought a little.

"And you know I am incredibly smart, So maybe I could be a brilliant scientist. You know what I'd love to do more than anything? I wanna open an animal kingdom in the North." His voice changed and he started waffling on about nonesense again happily. My face became more and more contorted with rage. My blood was boiling.

"When I close my eyes I can see it!" He closed his eyes happily in his daydrream with a small smile on his face. I growled and stood up with surging anger and threw the table over onto its side, Ignoring the small cups of tea on it. I shouted at him and grabbed onto his collar.

"SHUT UP, TAMAKI!" The tea set fell onto the carpet, liquid streaming across the floor and sugar cubes dotted about. I was crouched above him, holding him up with my hands tightly wrapped around his collar. We were both now on the floor beside the toppled table as I had thrown him onto the floor just as I had done with the table.

"Do you expect me to believe all that crap?! How can you possibly give up on being your family's successor so easily?" I hands curled around his jacket, forming fists.

"You have no idea what it's like for me. You actually have a chance at it, all you have to do is try. Take advantage of your fortunate circumstances. Don't you realise the position you've been blessed with?!" My hands were shaking uncontrollably now and I was shouting all me built up thoughts and emotions at him. My voice changed and became softer, almost like I was about to burst into tears.

"I can't believe you..." My hands shook him with the grip I had of his clothes and I started yelling at him once again in pure anger.

"Damn it! Who the hell are you?!" Images went through my head of the times and experiences I have had with him and one thought was travelling through my mind I was screaming it to myself. How can such an idiot see through me? It was the one thing that was drifting through my head again and again everytime I saw him. It was neverending. How. How is it possible? He's such a dumbass, so how?! Of course, I know that my brothers are no more suited to the position than I am. But. I will always feel the frustration of not being able to step outside of my frame. Because I am the third son. I was on the verge of crying. All these emotions were flying round inside me. Sadness. Confusion. Frustration. Regret. Too many to name zipping round my insides. The shaking from my hands had now moved and was on all of me. I was shaking, teeth gritted, My hair and glasses hiding my eyes, I was no longer looking at Tamaki. Until he spoke, surprising me completely. I looked up in shock and looked at him mouth agape a little.

"It sounds to me like you're the one who isn't trying. If you really want to surpass your brothers then you can do it. But I think the one who's given up here; Is you, Kyoya." His violet eyes bore deep into my soul. It felt like he knew what I was thinking, like he could read me. In his face I saw seriousness and determination, I'd never seen him like this before. It was like seeing a different person. My eyes widened and my grip on his outfit loosened a little. I lifted my head up in complete shock, Unable to form any words. He smiled at me, speaking once more.

"Oh yeah, by the way.." He examined the room whilst laying on the floor in the position I had him held in from my anger.

"Where's that Kotatsu I asked for? Not to be a pain but I thought you would have it ready for me by now, thats why I stopped by your place." I looked down hiding my face and beginning to chuckle lightly, which grew into a loud almost hysterical laugh. I was gripping my sides as I laughed. The completely oblivious boy blinked in confusion and spoke gently again.

you're trying to hide it from me?" He smirked as I continued to laugh, I don't think I had laughed that hard in my laugh. It was relieving, all the stess melted away in a moment with his stupidity. I stopped laughing and looked back down at him.

"It's not all about you, you know" I said hitting his head lightly with my hand as I spoke my response.

"Kotatsu are only used in the winter. So if you wanna sit under one, you will have to wait until then." I stood up slowly smirking at him as I continued.

"Now would you please quit being a dumbass." I said looking down at him. He blinked a few times his arm on the back of his head, his expression blank.

"Oh man, you're face, it looks evil..." He smiled happily at me relaxing a little.

"So you're finally showing you're true colours." His eyes gleamed once again at me.

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 6

*Four months later*

It was snowing and later in the year, now winter and Tamaki had returned to my house.

"Hey Kyoya, I just had the most brilliant idea!" His usual enthusiasm shining in his voice as he talked. You could almost hear his smile in the way he was announcing his thoughts to me.

"We should start a club together!" He smiled at me as he explained his 'Grand idea'. I was holding a circular tray of drinks, about to set them down onto the Kotatsu. He spoke to me from the other side of it as I walked over.

"We can start our club activities as soon as we get into high school" His determination to follow this through was also clear in his voice.

"And we can finally make good use of our looks, with a high school host club!" He pointed his finger at me dramatically with a smile. My stomach fluttered a little. 'Our good looks'. He said I have good looks. I hid my embarassment and kicked him over onto his side speaking sarcastically, The tray still in my hands.

"Sleep first and then dream" He yelped a bit as I pushed him over and started laughing gleefully with a small blush on his face. I smiled down at him as he laughed. He has a cute laugh.

"I'm serious! I already know who we should ask to join!" I sat down under the Kotatsu with him and listened to him rabbiting on about this idea with a cup in my hand.

"We have to ask Hunninozuka-senpai and morinozuka-senpai from the high school, and those second year twins!" I sipped from my cup and listened to his gentle voice. It seemed like the more I listened, the more ridiculous his plans became. But for some reason, I got the feeling that if I shared his world, I would experience something different than anything I'd ever experienced before. I looked down at my green tea and smiled down at my cup. He's a complete and utter idiot, but somehow he came over my barrier and saw through me for who I am. And without even realising it. I had fallen for the charming blonde high school student. Tamaki Suoh.


End file.
